creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nove Ombre
L’oscurità pervade ogni angolo. Il silenzio permea ogni anfratto. Si scorgono delle colonne, con in cima degli esseri. Il buio permette all’occhio di riconoscerle come semplici ombre. Il protagonista è al centro delle nove colonne, inginocchiato a terra, sulla grezza pietra. Theoros: (tra sé e sé) che posto è questo? Fino a un attimo fa ero a casa mia a… non ricordo cosa stavo facendo, ma certamente mi trovavo a casa. (Si mette in piedi, si rivolge ad un’ombra) Ehi lassù! C’è qualcuno? Capisci ciò che dico? Puoi spiegarmi cosa accade? Io stavo… sì! Stavo per leggere qualcosa, lo ricordo! E ora invece mi trovo qui, tu ne sai qualcosa? Ti prego, aiutami! Prima Ombra: Un essere è arrivato fin qui? Cosa ti ha condotto in questo posto dimenticato? Non importa, sicuramente non troverai ciò che cercavi. Chiunque giunga in questo sacro luogo deve aver perso la strada o esser stato tratto in inganno. Tuttavia non siamo malvagi e doniamo ad ognuno un’ultima possibilità. Ti racconterò una storia, una delle tante in mio possesso, forse capirai. (Una luce illumina la tavoletta che l’Ombra regge tra le mani. L’Ombra decanta una storia da questa.) Che gli umani compiano sbagli su sbagli non è un mistero, no di certo, ma che un dio arrivi in terra per punirli non è fatto molto comune. Accadde poco tempo or sono, che il mio potere volli donare ad un giovane di talento. La corona d’oro sul mio capo volli dividere con lui, e l’unico contrappasso sarebbe stato condividere i suoi sentimenti e le sue emozioni. L’ultima di molte gocce fu il suo tradimento, pagato col sangue della sua amata. Individui strani gli esseri umani, privati di tutto avranno ancora un motivo per lottare, orgoglio forse, o semplice follia? Ora penserai che la mia punizione sia stata esagerata, ma non era che appena iniziata. Passò del tempo, neppure molto, ad un altro essere umano donai il mio talento, ma presi possesso del suo debole corpo e lo trasformai in un burattino. E così si compì la mia vera vendetta, ai danni di un umano, per mano di un umano, ma orchestrata da un dio. (Una luce intensa illumina tutte le ombre, ma acceca Theoros) Coro d’Ombre: Tutto perse per amore. Attraversato lo Stige non trovò pace. Lete e Mnemosine assistettero al suo dolore. Incessante divenne il suo pianto. Ancora una volta, per amore. (La luce diviene meno intensa, fino a scomparire del tutto. La situazione è ora come quella iniziale) Theoros: (Strizza gli occhi, si rivolge alla Seconda Ombra) Che significa? Di chi parlavate? E che cosa significava quella storia? Non capisco! Voglio solo andare via! Ti prego, almeno tu puoi aiutarmi? Seconda Ombra: Come già detto, non siamo malvagi, una seconda possibilità viene donata anche al peggiore degli assassini, ma il segreto per comprendere sta in te. Ti narrerò una storia, forse capirai. (Una luce permette d’intravedere il viso dell’Ombra, coperto da una maschera e da una corona di cipresso, e un bastone col quale si sorregge) Madre di un dio, serva di un altro, questi erano i patti, ma gli umani, si sa, non sanno accontentarsi. E quella giovane donna, certamente, non è stata da meno quando, presentatasi da me, mi avvisò che avrebbe usato il potere del pargolo a suo vantaggio, ignorando le precedenti promesse. La poveretta credeva che il neonato dio avesse in sé il potere di proteggerla, di difenderla, non sapeva che era tutto stato premeditato per mio diletto. Ponderai attentamente la sua punizione, volevo gustarla certamente non a caldo, ma neppure troppo a freddo. Ottenni la fiducia di diversi umani, umani di potere s’intende, dediti alla mia causa in cambio di gloria. Mi ritirai in questo luogo per diversi anni, attendendo il momento giusto per far muovere gli ingranaggi. Era cresciuto molto, aveva una schiera di seguaci, indubbiamente sapeva come usare a dovere ciò che gli donai, ma anche lui non era che una marionetta tra le mani della madre. Non dovetti neppure sprecare troppa fatica, voi umani adorate vedere i vostri simili soffrire. E grazie a questa vostra grande peculiarità la beffarda madre ottenne null’altro che sofferenza. (Di nuovo, una luce illumina le ombre, accecando il protagonista) Coro d’Ombre: Trentatré anni d’illusioni. Abusò del suo potere, per amor di figlio. La sua parola risuona ancora in terra, corrotta ed impura. Ingannevole era la voce materna. Ancora una volta, un’illusione. (La luce lascia il posto all’oscurità iniziale.) Theoros: (Passa le nocche sugli occhi) Non capisco! Che cosa vuole dire tutto ciò?! Da dove viene quella luce? Chi siete voi? Perché mi raccontate queste cose? Cosa c’è da capire?! Spiegatevi una volta per tutte! (Indica la Terza Ombra) Tu! Ti scongiuro! Dimmi cosa diavolo devo fare! Terza Ombra: Ti è già stato spiegato, non posso fare di meglio. Malvagità e bontà sono termini a noi sconosciuti, ma chiunque si presenti al nostro cospetto merita un’ultima possibilità, se sarà in grado di comprendere il significato delle nostre parole. Ora ascolterai una storia, ti aiuterà a capire. (L’oscurità attorno all’Ombra si affievolisce, mostrando una lira e un plettro nelle mani dell’essere. Inoltre, nascosta dietro l’ombra si intravede la silhouette di un bambino. A terra giace una corona di mirti e rose.) È fuor di dubbio che voi miseri esseri siate completamente illogici, ma richiedere il mio intervento così ardentemente mi stupì non poco. Rubai il suo cuore e lo donai a lei, che così superficialmente accettò la mia proposta. Arrivò il momento per la sua superbia di pagare il fio, quando anch’essa, come altri prima di lei, venne meno alle precedenti promesse. Tutti credono che fu colpa di Lancelotto e Ginevra, ma noi sappiamo bene come nascondere i nostri passi. O in un modo o nell’altro la loro storia ebbe inizio, ma la loro fine non poteva che essere univoca, e per mano del tradito i due lussuriosi smisero di amarsi in terra. (Ancora una volta, la luce invade la vista di Theoros) Coro d’Ombre: Tentata dalla passione. Annebbiata dalla delusione. Lo conquistò e lo amò. Istigati dalla lussuria, condivisero anche dopo la morte, la passione. (Ritorna l’oscurità) Theoros: Storie d’amore? Mi prendete in giro? Cosa c’entra una storia d’amore con tutto ciò? Sentite, io voglio solo tornare a casa, addio! (S’incammina nel buio) Coro d’Ombre: NO! (Theoros viene riportato misteriosamente alla sua posizione iniziale, esattamente al centro della circonferenza formata dalle colonne) Theoros: (Disperato) Cosa è stato? Chi diavolo siete?! Vi scongiuro (S’inginocchia) fatemi tornare a casa! Non so cosa volete, ma farò tutto quello che volete! (Piange) (Si rivolge alla Quarta Ombra) Per favore, almeno tu! Abbi pietà di me! Dimmi cosa devo fare! Quarta Ombra: Non continuare a ripeterlo, la risposta sarà sempre la stessa. È dentro che devi cercare, non fuori. Ti è stata data una seconda opportunità, ascolta il mio racconto, e forse non andrà sprecata. (Nel buio si ode il tipico suono di una lira che viene pizzicata, mentre nell’aria si sente profumo d’alloro) Theoros, sfortunata creatura, sicuramente conoscerai le mie figliole. Erano pacifiche, di una bellezza divina e di una bontà ancora più rara. Rematori e naviganti potevano ammirarle, un semplice sguardo rischiarava l’umore più cupo. Si parlò in lungo e in largo della mia prole, ma mai venne pronunciata una singola parola d’odio nei loro confronti. Il loro fratello provava invidia, la loro stessa nobiltà le portò alla rovina, per mano del loro stesso sangue. Così, Lino scrisse la più melodiosa e oscura delle poesie, e la trasformò in un canto, un canto eterno. Onorò le sorelle con tale dono, illudendole che fosse una comune gentilezza fraterna. Restò ben poco delle mie figlie, divennero malvagie, divoratrici d’uomini e di sogni, l’opposto di ciò che avevano desiderato essere. Esiliate nel loro ambiente prediletto, cantano ancora quell’oscura sinfonia che le maledisse. Coro d’Ombre: Trascinate nell’oscurità. Annebbiata fu la loro mente. La vendetta fraterna non conosce pietà. Il loro oscuro canto le accompagnerà. Acqua, canto e oscurità. Theoros: (In ginocchio, verso la Quinta Ombra) Basta… Non capisco… Non ho idea di cosa vogliate da me… Per cosa sto venendo punito? Volevo solo leggere un racconto a casa, in tranquillità… Perché mi avete portato qui? Uno di voi sarà misericordioso nei miei confronti? Quinta Ombra: Ancora una volta, Theoros, non vuoi capire. Il tempo a tua disposizione sta per terminare, devi darti una mossa se vuoi scappare. Non mi è concesso darti un aiuto esplicito, ma ti permetterò di udire un mio racconto, ascolta attentamente. (Illuminato da una misteriosa luce si scorge un bastone tra le mani dell’Ombra, puntato verso l’alto) Un uomo di un’epoca ormai lontana conquistò il mio cuore, fatto tutt’altro che quotidiano per esseri come noi. Risposi alle sue attenzioni con un semplice manufatto, che gli avrebbe permesso di osservare più da vicino ciò che lui amava tanto. Amata come mai in vita, ricambiai con l’unica cosa che possedevo, conoscenza. Non una volta deposi le stelle dal mio capo per giacere con lui e non una volta lo pregai di tenere per sé ciò che gli confidavo. Incurante dei miei sentimenti rischiò il rogo e venne esiliato alla solitudine, ed io mi sentii tradito, mai più volli incontrarlo. Ancora lo amo. (Dal capo dell’Ombra fuoriescono dei raggi di luce che offuscano la vista di Theoros) Coro d’Ombre: Toccò il suo cuore. Ammirò la sua sapienza. La sua umanità fu la causa. Inumana la conseguenza. Amare, ma senza cuore. (Il buio torna padrone) Theoros: (Il protagonista nota che l’Ombra che precedentemente narrava la storia non partecipa ai cori successivi) (Si rivolge alle prime Cinque Ombre) Perché non parlate più? Cosa significa? Cinque Ombre: (Silenzio) Theoros: (Si volta verso la Sesta Ombra) Almeno a questa domanda potrai rispondere? Che significa il loro silenzio? E perché la Quinta Ombra mi ha raccontato un’ennesima storia d’amore? È qualcosa inerente a questo sentimento ciò che devo capire? Sesta Ombra: Oh, finalmente decidi di avere un ruolo più attivo. Le altre Ombre non ti rivolgono più parola perché il loro compito è terminato, non hanno più nulla da dirti, ma io sì. Segui con attenzione quel che le mie labbra pronunceranno, questa volta potresti realmente comprendere. (Soffici note invadono l’udito di Theoros. Un flauto comincia a suonare) Era un giovane dal talento straordinario, superiore a qualsiasi essere mortale, ciò che feci fu bilanciare le sue fortune. Un semplice piano lo rendeva felice, delle sottili corde lo rallegravano. Trovai la gelosia difficile da gestire, tagliai quelle corde e diedi fuoco al piano. Eppure una qualità degli umani è quella di non demordere, avrei dovuto saperlo. Realizzai la più grande delle vendette, quella sfida alla mia abilità era un affronto. Passarono diversi anni, noi non abbiamo problemi ad attendere, e d’altronde cosa c’è di meglio che cogliere un fiore quando giunge al suo massimo splendore? Era ancora giovane, credevo che invecchiaste più in fretta, ma lui non ebbe più quella possibilità. Settima Ombra, Ottava Ombra e Nona Ombra: Terminò tutto per un Requiem. Anno dopo anno l’abilità si affinava. La sua bravura si trasformò in superbia. Il suo talento causò sete di vendetta, appagata col suo Requiem. Theoros: Requiem? Forse comprendo… Queste storie che mi raccontate sono realmente accadute! Forse comprendo! (Si rivolge alla Settima Ombra) Tu! Narrami il prossimo racconto, te ne prego. Settima Ombra: La tua voglia di capire mi rallegra, Theoros. Tuttavia hai poco tempo, dovrai sbrigarti. Ciò che sto per raccontarti è una delle ultime cose che potresti sentire, non far sì che le mie parole siano vane. (Una fievole luce illumina l’Ombra, che tuttavia risulta coperta da un velo e un mantello) Per svariati anni vissi la mia vita in solitudine, romitando in solitudine e devozione. Onorai un giovane di talento, io come il più illustre di noi ti disse, con le mie conoscenze e il mio potere, con lui condivisi la mia corona di perle. La scienza e l'arte di causare cambiamenti in conformità con la volontà fu il mio regalo per lui, la sua devozione a me fu la sua parte dell’accordo. Imparò in fretta, ed anche lui come altri volle condividere con la tua razza i nostri segreti. Ma non me ne dispiacqui, non faceva che aumentare il numero di devoti alla mia causa. Nessuno dei miei inni faticò ad imparare, e nessuno dei miei rituali non comprese appieno. In compenso, il suo corpo cominciò a decadere, dei semplici mortali non possono sopportare il peso dei miei canti. Abbandonò la terra dei vivi dopo aver vissuto più di quattordici lustri, e portò chi non riuscì a curarlo con sé. Ottava Ombra e Nona Ombra: Tornano gli spiriti dall’oltretomba. Accolti in casa da un uomo con un grande potere. La sapienza di un dio era dalla sua parte. Intraprese una strada con un’unica via d’uscita. Arrivò infine anch’esso nell’oltretomba. Theoros: Quella frase! L’ho già sentita! Ti prego, dimmi chi la disse! Settima Ombra: (Silenzio) Ottava Ombra: Theoros, una e una sola seconda possibilità ti sarà data. Chi ha già parlato non riparlerà. (Il suono di una tromba si propaga nell’aria. L’ombra, illuminata da un bagliore, legge qualcosa da una pergamena che regge tra le mani) Cosa credi che cerchino gli uomini per tutta la durata della loro breve vita se non fama e gloria? L’unico modo per ottenerle non è forse attraverso la memoria, proprio per mezzo di nostra madre? Il protagonista della mia storia non è stato da meno, e io quasi credetti che fosse l’uomo giusto per essere il mio successore, ma anche lui, come altri, fu nient’altro che una delusione. Ogni potere, ad esclusione di uno, gli venne recluso, e si trovò costretto ad osservare ogni mostruosità che lo spettacolo dell’esistenza umana aveva da offrire. Theoros: Non capisco! Vi prego, mi serve più tempo! Con una sola storia a mia disposizione non ce la farò mai! Nona Ombra: Le tue storie sono finite, io sono l’Ultima Ombra, sono colei che l’error flagella e ride, e non ho nulla da dire per aiutarti. (Foglie d’alloro cadono lievemente intorno a Theoros, una maschera si poggia leggiadramente ai suoi piedi.) Io sono l’ultimo, ma allo stesso tempo sono colui che ti portò in questo posto, per mio diletto e ludibrio. Tu credi di essere il protagonista di questa storia, ma non sei altro che un personaggio passivo. La tua seconda possibilità consisteva nel cambiare il tuo ruolo in questa commedia, da Spettatore a Protagonista. Avresti dovuto capire chi in realtà siamo e come tornare alla tua previa esistenza, ma hai continuato a essere il solito Theoros, a non prendere l’iniziativa giusta. La tua passività ci permette ancora una volta di entrare nel tuo mondo. In poche parole, rimarrai uno spettatore, e questa commedia non avrà un lieto fine. Le Ombre scompaiono nel nulla. Theoros, confuso, indossa la maschera. Vede casa sua, i suoi familiari. Vede se stesso. Vede qualcosa che non dovrebbe esserci tra di loro. Vede Nove Ombre. Scritta da Nathan Zane Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Lunga Categoria:CP Storiche Categoria:Pagine suggerite